


Ouch

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Humor, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That looks like it hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouch

The Courier kept eye contact as she licked her way down his stomach. He kept his hands folded on his chest. She undid the button of his jeans, then the zipper, and pulls him out. Her face falls gradually. “...Oh my god.”  
  
He looks down as if to remind himself. “Oh, yeah. Funny story.”  
  
“I am getting sympathy pains, and I don’t even have a dick.”  
  
He has a few earrings, tongue split straight down the middle, too. That should have been a warning he’s a crazy enough bastard to shove a needle in his cock.   
  
“Oh my god.”  
  
“Yeah, you go in through the urethra at a down angle-”  
  
“Oh my  _god_.” She covered her face with her hands.

“It was a lot easier than I thought it would be-”

“Why on  _God’s irradiated earth-_ ”  
  
“I’d been thinking about it for a long time, but, y’know, didn’t want anyone getting a needle that close to my dick.”  
  
“How on  _fucking earth-_ ”  
  
“Long story short, I took enough Med-X to kill a bighorner and did it myself.”  
  
Eyes squinted shut, she flailed her hands, hoping he’d get the message to shut up. He just chuckled. “You haven’t even seen the lorum yet.”


End file.
